marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man (Aboodash56)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. sing his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies all over the world, Stark found himself dying due to his own Arc Reactor poisoning his body, all while he was challenged by the vengeful terrorist, Ivan Vanko who attempted to destroy his legacy. Due to their assistance in both these battles, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Director Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. where he used his position to upgrade their technology while he began a relationship with Pepper Potts. With the world yet again being threatened, Stark was convinced to join the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki. Due to the battle, he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion to safeguard the world and help him retire. Threats of the Mandarin forced Stark to come out of retirement to protect the world, only for his overconfidence to put his loved ones at risk and leave him defenseless when his home was destroyed. Stark continued his mission and eventually Stark defeated the Mandarin, almost losing Pepper Potts in the process. In the wake of the battle, Stark destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. However, when the Avengers were officially remobilized due to the War on HYDRA, Stark built more armors and resumed his role as Iron Man, aiding them in the capture of Wolfgang von Strucker and acquiring Loki's Scepter. Once the threat of HYDRA had been ended at last, Stark, with the help of Bruce Banner, built Ultron as a new peace-keeping A.I. to protect the world and allow the Avengers to retire. However, Ultron believed that humanity threatened the world and thus, according to his program, decided to extinguish humanity. Through the work of the Avengers, Ultron was defeated; however not at massive civilian cost and many lives being lost. After the Ultron Offensive, Stark retired from active duty, still haunted by his role in the chaos the A.I. created. The guilt of creating Ultron and causing so much destruction and loss of life eventually convinced Stark to support the Sokovia Accords. However, Stark's own strong support of the Accords lead to a disagreement with his ally Captain America, who opposed the act and what it meant for the team. When Rogers then proceeded to further break the law to protect the Winter Soldier, Stark was forced to lead the manhunt for his old ally, igniting the Avengers Civil War. Eventually Stark learned that Helmut Zemo had manipulated them into conflict and rejoined his friend, only to have Zemo reveal that the Winter Soldier was responsible for the murder of his parents, causing Stark to seek revenge and fight both Rogers and Barnes, with Rogers successfully disabling his own armor and winning the battle. History Early Life Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark was born on Friday, May 29, 1970 to Howard and Maria Stark. Howard's butler, Edwin Jarvis, became a good friend to Tony as he grew older. He watched over Tony throughout all of his childhood. Tony's early life was often dominated by the absence of his own father who he would later describe as both 'cold' and 'calculating'. Growing up Tony had issues with his father, who Tony has said never told his son that he loved him, or even that he liked him. Since Tony was so young, Howard never was able to tell him his plans for him. Losing his Parents In December 1991, when Tony was just 21, Howard and Maria prepared to go away for a few days and leave him alone, although his father remained skeptical about how responsible Tony would be while they were gone. Sadly, they died in a car crash in Long Island. Stark became driven in grief for their deaths. For a few months, Howard's business partner Obadiah Stane took over as interim CEO of Stark Industries until Tony officially assumed the role shortly after. Sometime later, Tony's long-serving family butler, Edwin Jarvis, also died. Rebuilding the Company A few months later, Stark inherited Stark Industries, becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history. Having built himself a custom mansion, Stark made an A.I. system that helped out in the house. He named the system "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", shortened J.A.R.V.I.S., in tribute to his late butler Edwin Jarvis whom he had often credited for helping to raise him. Eventually, James Rhodes joined the United States Air Force and became the liaison between Stark Industries and the United States Armed Forces, successfully earning Stark billions of dollars. Under Stark's leadership with the aid of Obadiah Stane, Stark Industries quickly thrived and became one of the most advanced companies in the world, creating new forms of weapons technology that seemed highly futuristic to most looking on at the weapons. Working with Thaddeus Ross During the same time, Tony's old colleague Bruce Banner had developed a Gamma Bomb for the military in the hopes of further funding his research into gamma radiation to recreate the Super Solider Program. In late 2004, when making a pitch to the military, Tony interrupted the meeting to give his endorsement. Relationships Family *Grandfather † *Grandmother † *Howard Stark † - Father *Maria Stark † - Mother *Pepper Potts - Fiancee and Former Assistant Allies *Edwin Jarvis † - Former Butler of the Stark Family *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Creation, Former Partner, Assistant and Close Friend *F.R.I.D.A.Y. - Creation, Partner and Assistant *Christine Everhart - One Night Stand *Ho Yinsen † - Fellow Captive, Friend and Savior *Avengers - Teammates and friends **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader and Rival **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Classmate, Collaborator, Colleague and Close Friend **James Rhodes/War Machine - Best Friend and Military Liaison **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Former Assistant (as Natalie Rushman) **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Hope Van Dyne/Wasp **Scott Lang/Ant-Man/Giant-Man *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson **Jasper Sitwell † Enemies *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger † - Former Business Partner and Attempted Killer *Ten Rings - Kidnappers **The Mandarin **Raza † **Abu Bakaar † **Omar † *Loki Laufeyson *Chitauri *Leviathans *Ultron † - Creation, Enemy and Attempted Killer **Ultron Sentries † **Masters of Evil ***Emil Blonsky/Abomination ***Brock Romlow/Crossbones ***Bruno Horgan/Melter ***Skurge References Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (Aboodash56) Category:Heroes Category:MCU (Aboodash56) characters Category:Male